


Caccia all'unicorno

by michirukaiou7



Series: Baby!Nightbird [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Quindi tu sei un supereroe? – chiese, ammirata.<br/>– Sì – rispose Nightbird, orgoglioso.<br/>– Forte! E il tuo unicorno dove l’hai parcheggiato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caccia all'unicorno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



L’indomani, come promesso, Kurt si presentò ai giardinetti con il cestino da picnic: la mamma gli aveva preparato un termos pieno di tisana alla ciliegia (dal momento che, nonostante le lamentele del figlio, sei anni erano troppo pochi per bere del tè vero), una scatola di latta con i biscotti ed una scatolina porta-muffin con quattro dolcetti, i fazzolettini, una tovaglia e, soprattutto, il servizio da tè rosa e bianco delle principesse Disney.  
I signori Hummel lo lasciarono trotterellare verso il punto dove, il giorno prima, aveva giocato con Nightbird e Kurt attese: nel giro di qualche minuto, seguito da un fratello maggiore piuttosto scocciato, si presentò il suo eroe.  
– Ok Cooper, ora puoi andare – annunciò Nightbird.  
– Senti un po’, piccola disgrazia a forma di fratello – rispose Cooper, squadrandolo – Te le ricordi le regole, _vero_?  
Il bambino alzò gli occhi al cielo – Sì, Coop, adesso _vai_!  
Il maggiore gli schiacciò sadicamente i capelli ingellati sulla testa e se ne andò, bofonchiando – Ma ti pare, _due ore_ di macchina e poi mi tratta così!  
Nightbird si voltò a fissare Kurt con aria scettica – È un bugiardo: ieri ha trovato una tizia che gli piace e che porta qui la sorella, altrimenti non mi avrebbe accompagnato neanche se lo avessi minacciato di rasargli i capelli mentre dorme!  
– Hai fatto due ore di macchina per venire qui? – chiese Kurt, sorpreso e felice.  
L’altro bambino alzò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il mantello – Sono un supereroe!  
– Ho portato il cestino per il tè – rispose orgoglioso Kurt, mostrando il suo tesoro – I dolci li ho fatti tutti da solo, mamma ha solo usato il forno perché a me è proibito.  
– Wow! – rispose Nightbird, ammirato.  
Stesero la tovaglia, sistemarono i fazzoletti, le scatole dei dolci e poi Kurt, con enorme attenzione, svitò il tappo del termos e versò il liquido viola nella teiera – Mamma dice che ancora siamo piccoli per bere il tè, perciò mi ha dato la tisana di ciliegia.  
– A me piace la ciliegia, anche se non ho mai bevuto la tisana di ciliegia.  
– Spero vada bene, allora – esclamò Kurt – E adesso… scegli la tazza! – proseguì, esibendo con orgoglio le sei tazze, ciascuna con l’effige di una principessa diversa: c’erano Cenerentola, Biancaneve, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine e Belle.  
– Qual è la tua preferita?  
– È Belle, però tu oggi sei ospite e puoi anche scegliere quella.  
– Allora prendo Jasmine: vorrei anch’io una tigre da tenere in casa!  
– A me invece piacerebbe stare in una casa con i mobili che si muovono, come quelli di Belle!  
  
~*~  
  
Stavano prendendo il loro “tè”, parlando delle loro principesse preferite, quando un’ombra si palesò su di loro: Kurt sperò che non fosse uno dei suoi soliti rompiscatole.  
– Ciao – cinguettò invece una vocina dolce – Che fate?  
Kurt alzò lo sguardo e vide che si trattava di Brit, la bambina bionda e carina che era nella sua classe: non andava bene nelle maggior parte delle materie, ma aveva una A+ in educazione fisica che lui un po’ invidiava e spesso prendeva bei voti nei temi di italiano perché la maestra diceva che aveva grande immaginazione.  
– Prendiamo il tè – spiegò Nightbird, sorridendo cordiale: un supereroe doveva sempre essere gentile con le signore e poi quella bambina sembrava simpatica.  
– Lord Tubbington preferisce il brandy – rispose lei.  
– Chi è? Tuo papà?  
– No, Lord Tubbington è il mio gatto! L’ho ricevuto per Natale.  
– … E beve il brandy? – chiese perplesso Nightbird.  
– E fuma e legge le riviste sconce, ma non so dove le prende – annuì lei.  
Nightbird guardò incerto Kurt, che alzò le spalle – Se vuoi puoi prendere il tè con noi, ho altre tazze delle principesse!  
– Mi piacciono le principesse – rispose Brittany, accomodandosi con loro sulla tovaglia.  
Era una bambina bizzarra, però diceva cose divertenti, anche se era un po’ difficile starle dietro, specie quando parlava del suo gatto.  
– Quindi tu sei un supereroe? – chiese, ammirata.  
– Sì – rispose Nightbird, orgoglioso.  
– Forte! E il tuo unicorno dove l’hai parcheggiato?  
– … Unicorno?  
– Ti confondi con i principi azzurri, Brit – disse Kurt – I supereroi volano o hanno macchine particolari, non hanno gli unicorni.  
– Ma gli eroi hanno bisogno dell’unicorno! I supereroi sono speciali e quindi l’unicorno serve!  
– E dove si prendono gli unicorni? – chiese perplesso Nightbird: non era sicuro che la mamma avrebbe acconsentito a fargli tenere un cavallo, però alla fine il giardino era molto grande…  
– Si trovano nei boschi, vicino ai laghetti – rispose Brittany, sicurissima: poteva non ricordarsi la tabellina del due, ma in queste cose era un fenomeno! Peccato che non chiedessero mai dove trovare gli unicorni o come aiutare un gatto a disintossicarsi dal consumo di alcool in prima elementare…  
Nightbird guardò sconsolato Kurt – Ci sono posti così, qui intorno?  
Kurt si guardò un po’ intorno, riflettendo – Beh, qui c’è il laghetto con le papere e le siepi intorno… dite che è lo stesso?  
– Allora andiamo! – disse Brittany, alzandosi in piedi – Di sicuro gli unicorni di Lima, non avendo i boschi, si accontentano!  
Kurt non era proprio convinto, ma siccome Nightbird lo era, decise di impacchettare le loro cose (tanto il tè lo avevano bevuto e i dolcini erano stati spazzolati via) e rimise tutto nel cestino, correndo a riportarlo a sua mamma.  
– Finito il vostro tè, tesorino? – chiese Elizabeth.  
– Sì, adesso abbiamo una missione!  
– Oh? Aiuti il tuo supereroe a combattere i cattivi?  
– No, lo aiuto a trovarsi un unicorno! Ciao!  
Burt sollevò il viso dal suo giornale e guardò la moglie - … Ha detto “unicorno”?  
– Sì, caro – rise lei.  
– Sono i cavalli con il corno?  
– Direi di sì.  
– Quel “supereroe” ha qualcosa che mi sfugge, te lo ripeto.  
  
~*~  
  
Il trio si mise in marcia, con Brittany che alternava il passo normale ad un’andatura saltellante, da fatina, con la coda di cavallo bionda che ondeggiava come una bandiera floscia, e si trovarono a passare davanti alla panchina su cui Cooper si faceva i fatti suoi insieme ad una ragazza carina – Dove stai andando, scricciolo? – chiese, squadrando il fratellino.  
– Andiamo a cercare un unicorno!  
– Che cavolo devi farci con un cavallo?  
– I supereroi hanno bisogno di un unicorno! – Cooper la squadrò come se fosse pazza – Tu sei un principe Disney? – aggiunse poi lei.  
– Aww, sì che lo sono, bambolina – rispose lui, cambiando immediatamente tono – Ma sono in incognito, quindi non dire niente a nessuno!  
Brittany fece segno di chiudere la bocca con una zip immaginaria e i tre bambini ripresero la loro marcia verso il laghetto delle papere.  
– Un supereroe e un principe Disney in incognito – disse la bambina – La tua famiglia dev’essere proprio _forte_!  
– Cooper non è poi tanto forte – brontolò Nightbird, al quale aveva dato inspiegabilmente fastidio il modo in cui Kurt era arrossito quando suo fratello si era rivolto a loro – Mi fa i dispetti, mi tira i capelli, mi butta sulla spalla come fossi un sacco di patate e quando resta a casa a farmi da babysitter possiamo vedere solo quello che vuole lui.  
– Davvero ti fa i dispetti? – chiese Kurt, vedendosi crollare un po’ il “principe Disney in incognito”.  
– Sì – brontolò ancora Nightbird – Per questo riesco a combattere i manigoldi come quelli di ieri: se hai imparato a salvarti da Cooper che fa il Fantasma del Solletico, sei invincibile!  
– Wow – esclamò Kurt, ricadendo nella sua fascinazione originaria per il suo supereroe in miniatura.  
– Siamo arrivati! – annunciò Brittany – Questo è il laghetto, lì ci sono le siepi, quindi l’unicorno deve stare qui.  
Kurt si guardò intorno perplesso – Dici che si nasconde?  
– Certo! Di sicuro dietro alle siepi – rispose lei.  
– Ma se riesce a nascondersi dietro alle siepi non è un po’ piccolo come unicorno? – chiese Kurt, sempre più dubbioso.  
– Beh, Nightbird è ancora piccolo, quindi anche se l’unicorno è un cucciolo va bene, penso.  
– Io non sono piccolo – s’imbronciò Nightbird. Gli altri due non gli diedero retta e si avviarono verso il laghetto per iniziare la loro ricerca: dovette quindi mettere da parte il suo broncio e seguirli, perché era lui il supereroe e non poteva rimanere indietro e permettere che quei due si mettessero nei guai.  
  
~*~  
  
La caccia all’unicorno durò tantissimo: frugarono sotto ad ogni siepe, controllarono dietro gli alberi e si avventurarono persino sotto il ponticello, finendo quasi con i piedi a mollo e facendosi odiare tantissimo da una famigliola di papere.  
Ma dell’unicorno nessuna traccia.  
Demoralizzati, dovettero tornare sui loro passi, perché la mamma di Brittany la stava chiamando per andare via, o avrebbero fatto tardi alla lezione di danza.  
Quindi si ritrovarono soli loro due, Kurt e Nightbird: non sapendo cosa fare, tornarono trascinando i piedi verso la parte del giardino dove avevano lasciato i loro accompagnatori.  
– Non fa niente, dai – disse ad un tratto Nightbird, dandogli un colpetto gentile al braccio – Ho fatto il supereroe finora senza unicorno e posso continuare benissimo anche se non troviamo l’unicorno!  
Kurt, invece, tirò su col naso – E se senza unicorno perdi i poteri?  
– Penso di no – rispose l’altro, preoccupato dalla piega che stava prendendo la situazione – E poi mica tutti i supereroi hanno i poteri! Batman non ce li ha.  
– Ma tu non sei Batman – insisté Kurt, tirando di nuovo su col naso – Se poi perdi i poteri? – ripeté.  
– Che accidenti hai combinato, Blaine?  
– Coop! Mi fai saltare la copertura!  
– E io ti faccio saltare la cena, se non mi dici perché lo hai fatto piangere – lo rimbeccò il fratello, torreggiando su di loro – Allora, scricciolo, che succede?  
– Non siamo riusciti a trovare l’unicorno e lui ha paura che perdo i poteri di supereroe – biascicò di malavoglia Nightbird, frugando in tasca per trovare i fazzoletti. Ne porse uno a Kurt, che si asciugò gli occhi e soffiò il naso.  
– E ‘sto cavolo di unicorno è così importante? – sbuffò Cooper – Non potete fare giochi un po’ meno scoccianti _per me_?  
Squadrò l’aria mortificata di Blaine e gli occhioni lucidi di Kurt e sbuffò ancora; la ragazza con cui si era dato appuntamento, Melody, si avvicinò e gli bisbigliò qualcosa nell’orecchio.  
– … stai scherzando, spero!  
– Ma no, Cooper, sarebbe così _carino_!  
– Senti scricciolo – disse, attirando l’attenzione dei due bambini – Adesso io vado a controllare la macchina: voi _non dovete muovervi da qui_. Siamo intesi? Rimanete qui, sulla panchina, con Melody e non allontanatevi per nessun motivo al mondo. Chiaro?  
– Messa così, Coop, sembra che tu abbia paura che io li possa rapire – rise lei.  
Lui alzò le spalle – Potresti. Mio fratello è _carino_ : se fossi una ragazza, io lo ruberei.  
Nightbird si sedette sulla panchina, facendo cenno a Kurt di seguirlo.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, mentre Melody smanettava col suo cellulare.  
– Perché hai tanta paura che perdo i miei poteri? – chiese Blaine, a bassa voce, perché non voleva farsi sentire dalla ragazza.  
Kurt tirò su col naso e ondeggiò le gambette giù dalla panchina – Mi piace se hai i poteri.  
– Perché?  
– Perché così mi puoi salvare dai bambini che mi prendono in giro – si strofinò il naso con una mano, cercando di nascondere le guance rosse – Non mi sono mai divertito qui al parco prima di te.  
Nightbird rimase in silenzio per un po’ – Nemmeno io mi sono mai divertito prima di te. Cioè, quando vado a giocare a football un po’ mi diverto, però con te è… diverso. È più carino. Mi piace prendere il tè, non l’avevo mai fatto.  
Kurt ondeggiò le gambe ancor più nervosamente – Non pensi che è _strano_?  
– Cosa?  
– Prendere il tè?  
– Mamma prende sempre il tè con le sue amiche!  
– Anche mamma, ma loro sono _femmine_.  
Nightbird ci pensò un attimo – Beh, mamma quando fa giardinaggio si mette i pantaloni. Se lei che è femmina si può mettere i pantaloni che sono da maschio, allora noi possiamo prendere il tè: no?  
A Kurt venne improvvisamente da sorridere: non ci aveva mai pensato – Io dico di sì.  
– Ok allora – rispose Nightbird, soddisfatto – Noi prendiamo il tè e loro si mettono i pantaloni, così siamo pari e nessuno è strano.  
  
~*~  
  
Cooper tornò poco dopo, chiamandoli dal laghetto – Hey, scricciolo!  
– Cosa, Coop? – rispose Nightbird.  
– Tra poco si torna a casa, o non facciamo in tempo per cena. Perché non fate un altro tentativo con ‘sto cavolo di unicorno?  
Nightbird guardò Kurt, che sorrideva speranzoso – Oook!  
Si diressero nel punto in cui Cooper li stava aspettando, seguiti da Melody che ridacchiava, e si guardarono intorno – Qui però abbiamo già cercato – disse Kurt.  
– Sì, ma gli unicorni sono animali, si _spostano_ : magari avete guardato mentre lui se n’era appena andato.  
– Ha ragione – rifletté Nightbird.  
– Io, fossi in voi – suggerì Cooper – Guarderei da quella parte…  
I due bambini si misero a quattro zampe (Kurt veramente si accucciò e basta, perché aveva paura di sporcarsi i pantaloni): controllarono minuziosamente sotto le fronde più basse della siepe e stavano per abbandonare la ricerca, quando Nightbird esclamò emozionato – C’è qualcosa!  
Kurt si abbassò più che poté, cercando di non inginocchiarsi sulla terra, e sbirciò anche lui; proprio in quel momento l’altro bambino si tirò su in ginocchio (addio, pantaloni rossi, addio!), stringendo trionfante in pugno ben _due_ unicorni – Guarda Kurt, li ho trovati! Aveva ragione Cooper!  
– Si vede che prima si erano nascosti!  
Cooper assistette alla scena alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
I bambini si rialzarono, felici e soddisfatti, e ammirarono il frutto della loro fatica: i cavallini, con un corno glitteroso sulla fronte, erano carinissimi, uno bianco e l’altro celeste, e sembravano proprio magici.  
– Sono un po’ piccoli – commentò Nightbird – Però così almeno non ho problemi a nasconderli a mamma.  
Kurt lo guardò felice – Così adesso non perderai i tuoi poteri!  
– Già – rispose l’altro, soddisfatto – Devi dirlo a Brit quando la rivedi, io prima di sabato prossimo non posso tornare qui.  
– Ok – rispose Kurt, adombrandosi un po’ al pensiero. A sabato mancavano sette giorni e, a sei anni, sette giorni sono _tantissimo_.  
– Va bene scricciolo, unicorno trovato, possiamo andare a casa, adesso? – chiese Cooper, controllando l’orologio e liberandosi dall’abbraccio di Melody.  
– Mhm.  
– No, niente “Mhm”: si dice “Sì, Cooper, grazie per avermi portato qui”.  
Nightbird alzò gli occhi al cielo – Sì, Coop, grazie.  
– La mia versione era più educata, scricciolo.  
Kurt si voltò verso l’altra parte del parco e vide la sua mamma che lo cercava – Devo andare anch’io…  
Nightbird si morse un labbro.  
Poi, d’impulso, gli porse l’unicorno bianco.  
Kurt lo guardò senza capire.  
– Tu puoi prendere questo – disse Nightbird – Tanto a me di unicorno ne basta uno. Così, anche se non ci sono io a difenderti, ti difende lui finché non torno.  
Kurt fissò incerto il cavallino: aveva il corno giallo e glitterava tra i ciuffi della criniera bionda.  
– Dai, ha gli occhi blu come i tuoi – insisté l’altro – E luccicano come i tuoi. Sono _carini_!  
Allora Kurt sorrise e prese l’unicorno – Il tuo ha un bowtie blu – rispose, ridendo.  
– Lo so, per questo mi piace: si intona col mio mantello!  
Elizabeth lo chiamò e Kurt fece per andare; poi, all’ultimo momento, ci ripensò: si voltò verso Nightbird, gli diede un bacio piccolo piccolo su una guancia e scappò via, col cavallino stretto al petto.  
Blaine rimase a guardarlo sorpreso, con una mano in alto per salutarlo e l’unicorno celeste stretto nell’altra.  
– Beh, _latin lover_ , possiamo andare adesso? – chiese Cooper, afferrandolo per la vita e tirandoselo su una spalla come un sacco di patate.  
– _Coop_! – gemette il bambino – Che figure mi fai fare? Mettimi giù!  
– No, sennò mi fai perdere altro tempo. Fingi che stai volando, no?  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt corse verso il papà, un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro.  
– Allora, ragazzino, ti sei divertito anche stavolta, vedo.  
– È stato _fantastico_ , papà! Abbiamo preso il tè, poi è venuta Brit, abbiamo cercato l’unicorno per Nightbird e alla fine ne abbiamo trovati due e me ne ha dato uno così mi protegge quando non c’è lui!  
Burt squadrò la moglie – Siamo già ai regali? La prossima volta che farà, quello scricciolo col mantello, gli chiederà di uscire a cena fuori?  
Elizabeth rise e scosse la testa, prendendo per mano Kurt che continuava a raccontare la loro ricerca dell’unicorno, tenendosi ben stretto al petto il suo.  
Che avesse dato un bacio a Nightbird, però, non volle dirlo nemmeno a lei.  
  
In macchina, Blaine si addormentò nel giro di una mezz’ora, col suo unicorno ben stretto tra le mani.  
Cooper lo tenne d’occhio dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
– Venti minuti di fila per quei cavolo di _My little pony_ , mi sono macchiato i pantaloni per strisciare sotto la dannata siepe per nasconderli e poi ne va a regalare uno all’altro scricciolo. E poi dice _a me_ che faccio la corte a tutte le ragazze che vedo…


End file.
